Keri
by An Angel Forgotten
Summary: A new flock... old friends...a new life...Keri gets them all more. Return Erasers. add some love, family fights, an escape, a capture and a lil'bit of tears. R&R! second ff, first MR. R&R Pleeaassee!
1. Intro, the escape

Maximum Ride Fan Fiction

Maximum Ride Fan Fiction

DISCLAIMER: I own only Kerri, Micah, Willow, and Damien.

**Kerri**

Bleach, god I hated that smell. It was everywhere that I went in this place. It haunted me. Not that that was a hard thing to do. Well, I should tell you about me. I am fifteen, my name is Kerri, and I am the oldest out of my 'family'. They weren't really my family but I never knew my family. I am different, very different. I have a thirteen and a half foot wing span. Yes, I said wing span.

I have wings; they are a russet colour with black speckles. Why I have them, I have no clue. I always have. I know of, for sure, three others. I have heard of a group of six that have them too, but I don't know.

Right now I am sitting in a size large dog crate. In the crate across from me, there is a twelve year old boy named Micah. His big brown eyes filled with sadness. His wings are a tawny colour, about ten feet across.

In the crate to the right of Micah was a girl that is nine named Willow. She had bright emerald eyes and burgundy hair. Her wings are jet black with a few white flecks, they are nine feet across.

To finish our little group was Damien; he's seven and I far to skinny. He has the same emerald eyes as Willow, but his were slightly darker. His messy brown hair was long-ish. His seven foot wings are grey with black and white spots.

I have to get us out of here. Where ever here may be. I know I'm in a building that we call the School. And it's somewhere south, like southern California.

'How to get us out?' I asked my self. 'Especially with the Erasers, human-wolf hybrid, out there, in the fields around here. Uhg!'

"Kerri?" Damien asked from beside me.

"Yeah, little buddy?" I replied.

"They're coming." He said shakily. 'Crap!' I thought to myself. One of the things that makes Damien extra special was his ability to read minds. 'Sorry!' I thought to him.

"It's okay. They're taking all of us." He said. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically, 'Great! A way out!!' I thought all sarcasm gone.

"Guys, up and away as soon as they get us out side." I whispered. They nodded. That's when the door flew open. Many whitecoats and Erasers came in and loaded our crates onto a lift and wheeled us out for what hopefully was the last time.

The field was bare. I looked into the sky, the sun was almost right on top of us, it was almost noon. I looked at the sky, there was a small flock, about six, of birds flying south, odd, it's spring they should be headed north. I've got to pay attention to the Erasers not the birds. I braced myself with my legs beneath me ready to fling myself out of the horrid cage.

Our crates were heaved from the trolley and onto the ground. I had to re-brace myself after that. I was facing south now, I saw the stupid birds switch directions and start towards us.

The next thing I know there are black pants and a white lab coat in front of me. A low growl ripped from my chest.

The man leaned down in front of my cage. Jeb Batchlder. He took my first friend away from me. I hated him for it he had lied to me and my flock. Iggy, I hadn't seen him since I was seven. He was a year older then me. I think he's dead though. The very last time I saw him, his body was being dragged out of the room I was being dragged into. That was also when they enhanced my night vision.

'I can't think about him. It will only make me sad.' I thought.

"What do you want?" I asked Jeb venomously.

"To help you. You need to leave. Now. Some people are coming to help; you need to go with them. Take the other three with you. Ready?" He whispered.

"And I should trust you because? You're nothing but a lying, back-stabbing jerk!" I retorted.

"Just get into the air." He said unlocking my cage and backing away.

**MAX'S POV**

"Come on guys! We're almost there!" I shouted over the wind to my flock, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel. Where were we going? To my lest favourite place in the world, The School. Why? To save a group of bird kids, like us, that Jeb, or 'dad' told me to save.

I glanced back at my flock. Iggy, is blind, a total pyro, and fifteen, me and Fang are also fifteen. Iggy is also, along with Gassy the flocks' pyro. Count on him to have bombs handy. Though I can never figure out where they hide them, not that I want to know either.

Fang, people say he's 'emo', but he's not. He just keeps his emotions to himself so people can't use them against him. He's my right hand my best friend.

Then there's the younger set. Nudge the twelve year old chatterbox. The Gasman or Gassy, nine year old pyrotechnic. And then there is Angel, six year old mind reader, yes you read that right, mind reader. There is also Total, but we had to leave him home because he's a dog and we can't carry him while we fight.

I circled the School to see what field they were using. I found a pretty small amount of Erasers and one or two whitecoats standing around four cages. Using my bird vision I saw Jeb unlock the cages.

"Show time!" I shouted to my flock as I dived towards the Erasers.

**KERRI'S POV**

I stepped out of my cage and quickly threw Damien into the air. Then I saw six kids drop out of the air. One looked a lot like Iggy, no I can't think about him know. They started fighting the Erasers. 'Help! Yay!' I thought, 'Dang, Jeb was right.' I sighed and ran at the closest Eraser and round-house kicked him in the side of the head, I heard a sickening snap and he fell to the ground.

"I have waited way to long to do that. Willow in the air now!" I shouted. Willow used an Eraser to propel her into the air. She snapped out her black wings and started hovering with Damien. I saw Micah punch an Eraser in the face and I shouted, "Air! Now!"

Now it was me, my unnamed helpers and the Erasers.

"Count of three, all of you get in the air! One….two…..three!" I shouted to my helpers. As soon as I said 'three' we all snapped out our wings and flew into the air. I was about ten feet up when I felt something hit my left wing and I began to fall.

I was about four feet from the ground when I felt strong arms grab and pull me into the sky. "Thank you." Was all I said before I blacked out.

**IGGY'S POV**

We were fighting Erasers, I knew that. We were helping other people escape, I knew that. One of said people began to fall, I knew that. I didn't however know why I grabbed her and carried her all the way back to Dr Martinez's house on my own.

"Where should I put her?" I asked Max as I entered the house.

"On the couch." She replied.

I did as I was told and put her on the couch. I could hear Max tell the other three bird kids to go rest and she would come get them when she wakes up, then I heard her say to Angel to bring them to her room. I heard foot steps, then nothing.

The next thing I knew Max was beside me, I jumped. "Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Yeah, lets all sneak up on the blind kid. Can you not do that?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Sure." She sounded sarcastic.

**KERI'S POV**

My eyes fluttered open. For a minute I didn't know what happened, and then it came flooding back. 'My flock!' I shouted inside my head.

"Where is my Flock? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked in such a rush it sounded more like, "Whereismyflockwhoareyouwhereami?"

"Slow down. Could you repeat that slower please." A blond girl asked.

"Where is my flock? Who are you? Where am I?" I repeated slowly.

"Your flock are up stairs, sleeping. You're at my mothers' house. And I'm Max. That's Fang. Fang, wave. Thank you. The little girl to your left is Angel. Don't fall for the Bambi eyes. The girl over in the corner is Nudge, Gassy is in the chair. Total is the little black thing on your feet. And Iggy just went to get your guys." She-Max- explained. I just nodded. Well, I moved my feet just to make the dog squirm.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Total!" The girl beside me said. "I can read minds."

"Ugh, not another one!" I cried.

"Another?" Max asked.

"Yeah, Damien, the little boy, he can read minds too." I explained just as Damien, Micah and Willow ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I winced when Micah squished my left wing. I hoped this went unnoticed, it didn't, dang.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, my wing just hurts a little." I said.

"Is any of you good at first aid? When Kerri says something hurts a little, it means 'oh my god that hurts." Micah asked.

"I'm fine, really. It's just…Ahh! Micah! Why did you do that?" I said as he poked my wing again.

"Proving my point." He said simply.

"Here, let my see, uh, feel your wing." The guy that I can't remember his name said.

"What do you mean feel?" I asked.

"I am blind but also the best at cooking and first aid, now the wing." He said.

I grumbled and extended my left wing slowly, I sucked in a breath quickly as the guy ran his fingers over the wing. "I think it's broken, it should be healed in about a week with our super fast bird healing."

"Ugh! Well, I guess all is not lost, it will only take me about three days then." I said cheerfully, but I reseved weird looks from everyone not in my flock, "I heal extra, extra fast. And I can heal others instantly. It's my power."

"Cool." He said.

"What's your name, I forgot?" I asked. "I feel like I know you from somewhere but I only know of two other bird kids other then you guys and my flock. I know of my older brother that I have never met, and I know of my best friend, up 'til I was six when Jeb took him away. Though I think he's dead 'cause I saw his body being dragged out of a room that I was being dragged into. When I called his name he didn't even flinch. Any-hoo, what's your name?" I asked.

"Iggy." He said, "Your Kerri, right?"

"Iggy? No you can't be I saw him he was dead. No, you can't be, you just can't." I said jumping to my feet and trying to leave the room, but he grabbed my hand.

"Kerri, it really is me I wasn't dead. I was unconscious; they did surgery on my eyes so I was out cold. I did hear you though. I thought it was a dream. Oh Kerri." He said pulling me into a hug, which I returned.

"It really is you? Iggy, my Iggy back I thought I lost you forever!" I cried into the crook of his neck.

"Okay, sorry to break this up, but I want an explanation. Like, now." Max said cutting through my sobs.

**IGGY'S POV**

"You know how we only met when we were seven? Yeah, well, before I met you, I kind of had a flock of my own. I never said anything because Jeb said that they were going to kill them, it hurt to much to think about them let alone talk about them. There were all of us but Damien was only one, so I doubt he would remember me at all, but Micah and Willow should remember me a little. Do you?" I asked them. They nodded their heads and joined the hug. "I can't believe that they are here!"

"Well, believe it 'cause I'm not losing you again. Never! Do you hear me?" Kerri said in a very commanding voice.

"What happened to you being all sweet?" I asked.

"You can not be sweet and a leader at the same time. Right Max?" Kerri said.

"Yup. That would be why I don't let you get away with the bombs." Max said.

"Bombs? You make bombs?" Kerri asked pointedly, I didn't even need to see the death glare she was giving me, I could feel it.

"They come in handy sometimes. I can also say that I have never accidentally blown something up." I rebuted.

**KERRI'S POV**

Bombs, he makes bombs! That is so stopping. It is so not save. "No more bombs. Don't even start. No…more…bombs. Fire I can deal with, I can control fire. I can not under any circumstances control bombs. Do you hear me Iggy? No more. That is so the last thing I want, to find you and lose you to a bomb!" I was going to continue but Iggy put his hand over my mouth.

"Fine. No more bombs." He replied.

"He said 'as if' in his head. He's lying!" Damien said. Jumping up and down, "And I do remember you a little bit."

"Mind readers! What am I going to do with two of them?" Iggy cried out. We all laughed.

"The same as the rest of us, not lie." I said with a smirk, "And I mean it, no bombs!"

"What did you mean you can control fire?" Nudge asked.

"Does anyone have a lighter? Of course the bomb guy has a lighter. Iggy your nuts. Any-hoo, watch this." I said lighting the lighter. I concentrated on the flame and it got five times bigger and looked like Iggys' head. "I can make it do any thing I want it to."

"What did she do with the fire?" Iggy asked Max who was now right beside him.

"Can't you see it?" I asked him.

"No. the day when they did surgery on my eyes it went wrong, I'm blind." He said. The lighter went out and fell to the floor with a thud.

I stood there, mouth open, eyes wide and staring. I couldn't speak; I couldn't even control my muscles. I remember he said that earlier. They worked on their own. I reached out grabbed his hand and started towards the hall. "Which one is your room?" I asked.

"The third door on the left. Why?" He replied.

"I'm fixing your eyes, but I need quite to do it. Don't even think of saying no because I will do it anyway." I said controlling. I pushed him into the room that he said was his and pushed him onto the floor. "I will probably be unconscious when I'm done but I'll be fine I want you to take a nap after because you will be really tired. Got it?"

"'Kay." He replied.

"Sit. Don't move." He sat on the floor and was as still as a statue. I slowly placed my fingers on his eyes and concentrated on giving him sight. After about ten minutes a lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

**IGGY'S POV**

I felt Kerri put her fingers on my eyes. I felt a strange sensation behind them. It was odd, the next thing I knew Kerri was on the floor in front of me and I saw her. I saw her! I can see!

"Max, Fang, Nudge, Micah, Gassy, Willow, Angel, Damien! Come here! I want to see what you look like after all these years! I can see! I CAN SEE!" I shouted.

They all started to run through the house to my room.

**MAX'S POV**

I was standing next to Iggy, we had just reminded Kerri that Ig was blind when her hand shot out grabbed Iggys and she dragged him out of the room. We all stood their in shock for a good ten minutes when we heard Iggy shout, "Max, Fang, Nudge, Micah, Gassy, Willow, Angel, Damien! Come here! I want to see what you look like after all these years! I can see! I CAN SEE!"

The next thing I knew we were all running up the stairs towards Iggy. I got to the room first. I ran in to see Iggy beaming.

"Just as pretty as I imagined you to be, Max. Fang, you need to sleep more, I can see the bags under your eyes. Nudge, wow, you really grew up, you look great. Micah, long time no see. C'mon over here. You too Willow and you Damien, I missed you all. A lot. Gassy, my partner in crime, we have bombs to make later. Angel, you got cuter, if that's even possible." He said hugging us all.

"Kerri!" Willow shouted. She jumped past me to Kerri and started shaking her. "Kerri, wake up, c'mon wake up!"

"Will, Willow it's okay. She said she would be unconscious for a little while. Come to think about it she told me to take a nap. Which I-I-I th-think I will." Iggy said with a yawn.

"C'mon guys. Let's let Ig get some sleep. Iggy, put Kerri on Gassys bed. Have a nice sleep." I said.

**IGGY'S POV**

Everyone left the room quickly, then I turned around to see Willow standing behind me. Willow looked at me with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Willow? Are you alright?" I asked conserned.

"She's not the only one that missed you. I missed you too. You were like the big brother I never had." She sniffled. I opened my arms for her to come to hug me.

"I missed you too. I missed all of you. Never forget that I'm your family. I always will be." I whispered in her hair.

"Thank you." She whipered before she left the room. I sighed and went to pick Kerri up. She had tears in her eyes.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her.

"Long enough. That was so sweet. I thought that I was the sweet one?" She asked me.

"Hey, you turned into leader. I turned into sweet one. There has to be both." I answered.

"I thought I told you to take a nap." She asked.

"And I was just about to have one. Just so you know, you sound like Max when we don't listen to her."

"It comes with the job. I've been leader for eight years. Get used to it. I gotta go talk to people. So take a nap." She said on her way to the door. "'Night Ig."

"'Night Kare." I replied climbing into my bed.

**KERRI'S POV**

I left the room after seeing Iggy climb into bed. I sighed, now to talk to Fang. I walked down the stairs and turned into the living room. Everyone under the age of thirteen tackled me into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank y-" Nudge said before Gassy put his hand over her mouth.

"Hey Fang? Can we talk for a minute?" I asked. He glanced at Angel. 'Hey Angel, you can't tell him what I want to talk about but tell him I just want to talk.' I thought to her.

'Okay.' She replied.

Fang started to walk towards me. I turned in the direction of the back door that I remember seeing on my way up to Iggys room. I looked back to see if Fang was still following me. He was.

I went out to a bench that was beside the forest. I sat and patted the seat beside me.

"What you wanna talk about?" He asked. I handed him a folded picture. "Who's thi- why do you have a picture of me?"

"You remember how I said that I knew of two others like us. How one was Iggy, and the other was my brother? Well, I used to get a picture once a year of my brother, Greg. Read the back." I said not looking at him.

"To Margaret, Greg age twelve." He muttered.

"Did you ever hear about a girl that was a year younger then you that was named Margaret?" I asked.

"Only once, I was seven. Just before Iggy came these whitecoats came in and said something like 'that Margaret would have looked better with black hair instead of red.'"

"The only time my brother was mentioned was when they were complaining that I would look better with black hair or dark brown eyes or when they gave me my yearly picture. Fang, I think that you're my brother. It makes sense. I mean look at the picture. I didn't think I would ever meet you." I whispered the last part. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Fang sat there in shock for a minute.

**FANG'S POV**

Kerri wanted to talk to me, so I went out side with her. She started talking about her brother Greg. She asked me if I had ever heard about someone named Margaret, I had, they said that she was my sister. She handed me a picture, it was a picture of me. I was pretty sure where this was going. The next thing I know she whispered, almost inaudibly, "I thought I would never meet you." I saw the tears roll down her face, now that I'm looking does look a little like mine. Only more feminine. I reached over and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"No sister of mine is going to sit and cry while I'm here." I said pulling her into a hug. "Come on, we better go back inside before Max freaks, and if she does you can take, right?" I said with a half smile.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the house. We walked up to the door and stopped. "What?"

"Max is on the other side ready to ask a billion and a half questions. You know some times I like having mind reading kids in the flock, they are great early warning systems." Kerri replied with a laugh. "You tell her."

"Alright I'll tell her. But you are telling Iggy. Deal?"

"Deal."

I sighed and pushed open the door. I walked in with Kerri right behind me. I got all of about ten feet into the house when Max jumped out. "Hi." I said.

"Hi, what was that about?" She asked eyeing Kerri.

"She just wanted to tell me something." I answered. I knew that more questions were coming, so I continued. "Kerri is my sister. Biologically that is. I knew she would want proof so I handed her the photo of me. "She got them once a year."

"Wow. I mean…_wow._ Your sister? Wow." Max was speechless, Max, Maximum Ride was speechless. Now that's a wow. "Welcome to the flock Kerri."

Now that I was not expecting. Whoa. I mean _WHAO! _

**KERRI'S POV**

I was so not expecting that. I was expecting, well, I don't know what I was expecting, but that was certainly not it. Like wow. I could feel fresh tears rolling down my cheeks now. I moved out from behind Fang and hugged Max.

"Thank you." I said pulling away, "But I can't stay, that would be too hard on your mom and your flock. I ca-"

Max interrupted me, "You can, and you will. My mom already said that if you wanted to stay after you woke up you could. And I don't think that Iggy let alone Fang will let you go after you told him you were his sister. It would be more likely that they would tie you to a chair and make you stay. That was your doing anyway, so again I say welcome to the flock. Holly crow I have nine bird kids not counting myself to take care of."

"Technically yes, but I don't need as much taking care of. I'm a big girl. I'm pretty sure that I can do that myself." I said. "I don't think Fang agrees with me. He's glaring at me. Max make him stop! He has to listen to you, you're the leader." I said jumping behind her.

"Fang! Be nice to your sister. She's nice to you so you can be nice to her." She said in a very listen-to-me-or-you'll-get-your-butt-kicked voice.

"Oi! Max she is _my_ sister. So I can if I want to." He said in a very so-there voice that was getting Max angry.

"Okay let me put it this way Fang, you don't stop glaring at me and I will break your arm." I said in my leader voice.

"Whoa, what happened to sweet little sister?"

"I'm a leader too, you learn to be commanding. Don't you Max?"

"Yup" She replied popping the 'p'.

I stuck out my tongue and walked back to Iggy's room, time to tell him the good news.


	2. Two Years, same fights

Chapter two: The Beginning

**Chapter two: The Beginning**

**KERRI'S POV**

It has been two years since I came to live with Max and the rest. Two long years. The Eraser attacks have gone down so much that we haven't had one in six months. The first few months were tough, I let Max do her thing, but I don't like being told what to do much, well at all. So I sometimes ignored her, she didn't like that much. Fang fell right into the whole protective older brother thing and almost never gave me any space.

But now, all was calm. At lest until I get home that is. Right now I am flying home from the dance studio that I attend. Today I got an offer to dance in the annual talent showcase. I was only given one condition; I had to dance an Irish Celtic dance, no ballet, no jazz, no hip-hop, nothing but Irish Celtic dancing. Not that I care, that happens to be my best dance. Though I am worried that Fang will go ballistic, but I really don't care.

"I'm home!" I shouted while I landed on the front porch of our mountain home. I heard squeals coming from inside the house. Here they come. I braced myself just in time for Total and Sammie to come out and pounce on me. "Total! Stay down! Sammie! Stop licking my ankles! Sammie! Stop!" I shouted at the dogs. "Fang! Call off your dog!! Ahhh!" I screamed falling off the porch.

I landed on my back on the ground in the dirt. "FANG! I AM SO DROPPING YOUR DOG FROM ONE HUNDERD FEET IN THE AIR!!" I shrieked. He came out laughing. "Oh, your dead." I chased him around the yard and shouted, "Come back here and face me like a man you big baby!" after about ten minutes of non-stop running I ran up on the porch and said, "Fine be that way. I'll tell everyone else my good news. Bub-bye."

I turned and skipped into the house and strait to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and sat down. About five or six minutes later I heard a shriek from up stairs. My plan worked. I was singing, 'I got a place in the showcase!' in my head the whole time.

"Kerri! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! That's wonderful!" Angel shouted excitedly as she ran into the room. "Guys get in here, Kerri has an announcement! Hurry up!"

After Gassy stumbled in everyone was standing in front of me.

"I just got an amazing offer from the dance studio today. I got offered a slot in the annual showcase!" I was jumping up and down in the middle of the room by the end.

"No." Fang said calmly from Max's side. "No, people will see your wings. No."

"They will not and I'll prove it." I said running up to my room. When I got there I threw open my closet and grabbed my flesh coloured shirt that would cover my wings in the back and I grabbed my red dress that I wanted to perform in. I put them both on and went back down stairs.

"See. You can't see my wings." I said when I got in front of Fang.

"No, but you can see way too much cleavage." He said turning away from me.

"Boo-hoo. This in my good one, my other one has a plunge neckline. Or in other words it goes down to my belly button. So be glad I chose this one. The other one would work better with the song. You're unbelievable! Stop shaking your head at me, you may be my older brother, but you're not a parent. I can do what I please, I wasn't looking for your permission, I was looking for your support. But I guess I don't qualify for that now do I? Don't talk to me. There will be a ticket for you but don't come if it would damage your schedule. Nudge can you help me decide what to do with my hair for the show? I'll be in my room." I said and turned and walked a way from a stunned Fang.

I got to my room and blasted my favourite band from my stereo. I changed back into my practise clothes and began to work out a routine. I was half way done when there was a knock at my door. I groaned and paused my music.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's me. To help with your hair." Nudge said from the other side of the door.

"Come in. So I was thinking like curly with half pinned back and the rest just hanging down. And maybe like little red clips." I explained my idea.

"That would work, but how about we use sparkly red clips to hold up your hair instead and then we could get a can of that sparkle hairspray and put some of that in your hair?" She asked fiddling with my hair.

"I like that idea. Let's go with that. And I'll wear black tights and my dull black shoes. I'm going to get Todd, you know Todd, my old instructor, to go over my routine before I finalize it. What do you think?" I asked nervously.

"You'll do great, but you should talk to Fang, he's really upset." She told me.

"'Kay, I'll talk to him later. I want to get a little more of my routine worked out." I answered as she got to the door. As if on cue Fang walked in. "Do you know how to knock?"

"Sure. Look, about what happened down stairs, I just-"Fang started, but I interrupted.

"I get, there is nothing to explain, you care more about people seeing our wings, then what makes me, your little sister, happy. Okay, you don't need to explain, I already get it. Just-just go, please just go."

"Kerri," He started again.

"GO!" I hollered at him. "I don't want to talk to you. Shove the I-care-about-my-little-sister act up where the sun don't shine!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" He hollered back.

"Or what? You'll kick me out? Go a head and try. The others won't stand for it. Now, leave my room." I said in a deadly calm tone, though on the inside my brain was screaming. I heard him leave and I just sat on my bed and cried. If it wasn't true, he would have been faster to contradict me. He doesn't care.

I cried myself to sleep that night. No one came to see if I was alright. That made me feel worse, if they cared, they would be here with me, would they not? I should just go. They obviously don't care. I woke up the next morning and immediately started packing only what I needed. I was half way done when my door burst open.

I sprang around ready to fight. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Iggy. "What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked back.

"I'm leaving."

"To where? Timbuktu?"

"I don't know where all I know is that it's going to be far away from here."

"No, no your not. Unpack your bags, now. Fang is just protective over the flock, more so you, you're his little sister. He doesn't like it when guys ogle you. Frankly I agree with him, it's not nice." Iggy said.

"You do realize that you are one of the guys that he doesn't like looking at me, right? He gets mad if Micah does a double take if I dress up. I'm not a little girl anymore, it is going to happen, he has to get used to it. I have to get used to it, I mean, a few days ago I was walking past that bar on Main Street, and this group of guys were wolf-whistling at me. I turned around and got Todd to walk me home." I spun around to see him starring at me. "Keep your eyes in your head, your just as bad as the bar guys. Jeez, I'm being ogled by my best friend, how wrong is that?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just you really look good," Iggy said, then added, "I mean as a friend."

"Most friends can look at friends without drooling." I said motioning to his lower lip. I grinned as he wiped his lip to find nothing there. His eyes narrowed and he crouched ready to spring at me. "Shit." I squeaked. The next thing I knew Iggy was on top of me tickling me. "S-stop! Pl-please s-st-stop!" I shouted.

"You're not getting off that easy." He said pinning me down to prevent me from squirming away. He put both wrists above my head and continued to tickle me. I was laughing so hard that I could hardly breathe, let alone see Fang come in.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He shouted at Iggy.

"Having a tickle fight. Get Max, we can have a big one!" Iggy replied calmly, but Fang was far from calm, even through the tears I could see his jaw muscles twitching and his hands balling into fists.

"Iggy, I think you might want to move, like now." I said to him, all of my excitement gone.

"But why? I was just ha-Ahhhh!" Iggy screamed as Fang flung him across the room.

"Fang! What the hell was that!?" I shouted at him as I got up and into his face.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm so going to let some guy sit on my little sister."

"Fang! We, Iggy and I, are friends, okay get a hold of yourself. Not every guy thinks about that kind of thing! And I wouldn't even let it happen, not if I didn't want it to. I believe that you went through the same sort of thing with Ms Martinez. I was just having fun, god, am I not aloud to wrestle with my best friend? And don't say 'only if that friend is a girl' 'cause you know as well as I do that if I was asked who my best friend was, I would say Iggy without thinking." I was really getting annoyed at my big bro' now.

"Even friends shouldn't be sitting on one and other." Fang said.

"We were having a tickle fight because _I _was picking on Iggy. Is it not you that lies on all of us on the couch when we watch a movie, oh, oh and with your head in Max's lap?" I snapped at him.

"That is different, Max and I are together. Not just friends. You're only seventeen, Kerri; I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Don't use my age on me, _you _are only eighteen. That is a year's difference. And Iggy wouldn't do that, not to me. _I _know him better then to even think that might have the slightest chance of happening. Fang, I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself. It was great when I was younger and smaller, but I don't need someone to fight my battles for me. I can do it, give me some trust, some faith." I practically was begging by the end.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's the guys."

"Iggy is my best friend! You practically raised him just like he raised me. If you can't trust him, then you have major trust issues."

"Fang I was just having some fun. I wouldn't even dream of doing anything to Kerri, and she is right, I did raise her. I would be more likely to kill a guy that did so much as look at her wrong then to do something to her. Fang, we were just having some fun. God! How can you think that I would do anything to her? I would never, could never do that." Iggy said shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something more but he just closed his mouth and left the room.

"Thanks Fang, thanks." I said and left too.

The day went by slowly. I ignored Fang when he was in the same room and if I walked into a room where he was already, I would turn and walk in the other direction. I spent the morning in my room practicing my dance routine. But by noon it was done.

I walked into the den and Fang was talking to Max in hushed voices. They stopped as soon as they realized I was there. I growled and grabbed a book off the coffee table and left the room. When I got to the kitchen I sighed. "Now where do I go?" I asked the empty room.

I jumped when I heard Damien's voice answer my question. "Iggy is outside." He said.

"Thanks Damien." I said grabbing my book and an apple and leaving the house. As soon as I left the porch I saw Iggy sprawled out on a blanket reading.

"Can I join you?" I asked sitting down before he could answer. "So, look I'm so, so sorry about Fang. He just needs to realize that I can take care of myself and I don't need him to fight my battles."

"I know that. He overreacts. A lot. I mean we were just wrestling, it's not like I was taking advantage of you. Heck, I don't think that anyone could, you're a fighter, and a good one at that." He said. "I would never do anything to you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah I know that. I didn't just defend you on lies. It was all based on fact. Every last word." I replied.

"Thanks. Can I get back to my book now? It's at the climax." Iggy asked. I sighed and laid down with my head rested on Iggy's stomach.

"Go a head. I wanna read too." I answered already opening my book. This was nice, lying in the sun reading my book, with my best friend beside me. Why can't these nice moments last? Because, Fang is my older brother.

"Fang, go away, we're just reading." I said without looking up from my book.

"Kerri, Max wants to talk to you." He replied.

"Why because you know that I won't talk to you?" I snapped at him. "Whatever." I got up and went to the house, "I'll be right back." I told Iggy and disappeared into the house.

**MAX'S POV**

Fang came back down after another screaming match with Kerri very angry. I sighed and asked, "What happened this time?"

"I went in to apologize to her and I see Iggy sitting in her legs and pinning her wrists above her head saying 'your not getting away that easy' so I pulled him off her. She freaked and said that they were wrestling." Fang said throwing himself onto the couch. "That wasn't wrestling."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"She had tears in her eyes and he was smiling like he won a million dollar prize."

"Was he tickling her? That would make tears if he had been doing it for a little while. As for his smile, he is always smiling like that when she's around." I countered him. "What did you think would happen? Iggy wouldn't do that, not to her or anyone else. It's just not who he is."

"I don't know. I just- it's just- I- oh I don't know, she is my little sister, I don't want anything to happen to her." Fang whispered.

"I know tha-," I stopped as Kerri came in the room. I think she growled at Fang but I'm not sure. She ripped the book off the coffee table and left the room. I starred after her for a moment then looked back at Fang. "Maybe I could talk to her later? I don't think that she'll listen to you. But for now let her cool off, and hang out with her friend." I added hastily as Fang made to get up. "Let's watch some TV."

Fang and I watched some half an hour show and I said, "You can get Kerri now."

He got up and walked to the door, he must have spotted Kerri and Ig 'cause he let a low but quite audible growl lose. "Fang." I warned. I think I heard him mutter a 'sorry' before he left the house. I sat for a few minutes before a very angry Kerri stomped in.

"What?" She snapped.

**KERRI'S POV**

"What?" I snapped at Max, who was sitting on the couch.

"I want to know, what, uh is going on between you and Iggy. I personally think its fine but Fang is a little bit of a, um," She started but couldn't fine the right word.

"An overprotective jerk?" I offered.

"He can be, mostly with us, I've noticed. He just cares. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know he cares, but I don't need him there to fight for me, how can I grow and become stronger and more independent if he is always there fighting my battles? I need my space to find out about myself and what I need in life but he won't give me that space. I will never be able to stand on my own two feet if he carries me. I need to stumble, and fall on my face to learn to live, to survive on my own. 'Cause one day he won't be there, and if he babies me, I won't survive and all that bad stuff that he doesn't want to happen, will. So, I have a plan. I'm going to go for a while and then when I'm ready, I'll come back." I finished.

"Alright, if you need to, then go, but don't go alone. Take Iggy, I don't care if Fang doesn't like it this is for you not him. But come back. I will go get Iggy." She said to me. I starred at her in shock that she was going along with this.

"Thank you. I will come back, I don't know when, but I will. I'll call you once a week when I'm gone, I promise." I said running up stairs to repack my bag.

"Bye Angel, make sure Damien doesn't do anything stupid. Damien, don't do anything stupid. Micah, be good, don't be mad at Fang he's not the reason I'm leaving. Gassy, no bombs. You'll blow up the house. Nudge, Willow keep the rest of them in line, lord knows Max deserves a break. Max, thank you again, you rock. Fang, don't be to mean to them, I know you're mad at me, it's pretty obvious seeing as your scowling at the wall while I'm talking to you. Be the nice Fang that I know is somewhere deep inside of you. Total, Sammie, stay out of my room. I mean it I don't want to come back and have to wash my covers 'cause their covered in dog slobber." I said to everyone. They all laughed at my last comment to the dogs. Well, Total scowled and Fang acted as if I wasn't talking.

After Iggy said similar good-byes we did a running take off and swooped into the sky. It was wonderful to stretch my wings out and fly so I did big arches and loops.

"So, where to first?" Iggy asked me.

"I was thinking somewhere warm, like Arizona or Southern California." I said then thought of what was in California and said, "Maybe not California. Just south, uh, which way is south, I was never good at the whole internal direction thing."

"Ha! I remember that. It's this way." He said swooping away. I followed suit and flew up along side him.

"So, any sights you want to see?" I asked casually.

"Not really, how 'bout you?" he asked.

"Anything, really, I want to see lots of things, the Grande Canyon, and other random stuff." I replied.

"Okay, then we should go to Arizona, that's where the Grande Canyon is. So, this way." He shouted and swooped away. He had caught me off guard so I had to fly a little bit faster to catch up.

"Was that necessary?" I asked him.

"Completely." He answered.

I glared at him and flew silently. After about two hours on non-stop flying, he asked a question I wished he wouldn't, "Why now? Why did you want to go now, and not before? Why me?"

"If I were to leave a year and a half ago when I first got the idea, would the others have stayed there with Max? Would you or Fang have let me go? Would I have been able to go without a fight with everyone, ending in me not being able to come back? I wanted to be sure that I would be able to go back but not have everyone with me, that would defeat the purpose of my leaving to find myself, I can't find myself, what I need, or how to stand on my own if Fang is there protecting me from everything. That's why I left, to find out about myself. As for your being with me, that was Max's idea, she told me I could go so long as I didn't go alone, so she suggested I take you, 'cause you know, your older, stronger, and experienced in the out doors. It also helps that you're my best friend and she knows that you would never let anyone hurt me. Like Fang, but on a smaller scale." I explained.

"Oh, 'kay."

"You know I could have refused your coming but I wanted you to come but I knew if I had suggested it Fang would have flipped at me and like, I don't know, locked me in a closet." I said bonking him on the head with my wing.

"I know. Did you know you ramble?" He asked.

"Yup!" I said popping the 'P'.

The rest of the day was filled with nonsense talking about nothingness. We flew until noon-ish then stopped for lunch, which thanks to money Max, was McDonalds. Max was so cool about this. She even gave us some money so we didn't have to sleep out side, but in hotels and pay for food for a few months. She said that she would put more money in mine or Iggy's account if we needed it.

"So, how far 'til Arizona?" I asked Iggy as I bit into my second burger.

"Probably about another day and a half. So we could continue until night fall then get a room at a hotel, then in the morning we can finish the trip." He answered.

"Alright. Let's finish and go." I said. Finishing my fries and packing up my garbage. Iggy took a few more minutes to finish but when he did we throw out our trash and flew quickly away from the restaurant.

"You take the bed," I said, 'I'll take the couch."

"No, you take the bed. Go to sleep, we have a long day of flying tomorrow, you'll need your rest." He replied.

"What do you take me for? A pansy?"

"No, but you get your best nights sleep on a bed not a couch. I have slept in cages, caves, concrete floors, wood floors, and couches. You have slept in cages and on beds; you'll get a better sleep on the bed." He explained, then added, "Good night buttercup."

"I am _not _a flower. I'm not the freaking skunk from Bambi!" I growled, "Don't call me any kind of flower, or there will be hell to pay."

"Got it, Care Bear." He laughed.

"Iggy!" I shrieked as I pounced on him punching every part of him I could. "No stupid nick-names!"

"Okay, okay, no _stupid _nick-names."

"You- total- _arse_!" I punctuated ever word with a punch.

I pulled myself off of Iggy and sat on the bed. "One nick-name and I will make you fall from the sky." I said in my deadly calm Fang voice.

"Got it, no nick-names." He said in a too innocent voice that I didn't trust worth crap. I sighed heavily and threw myself into the bed and passed out.

**A/N: Okay…second chappie is up…I wont update until I get some reviews…so press the pretty lil' button… you know you waannaa. **

**Angeltastic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone, this is just an anoucement, notice how I didn't change the chapter title? That's so you actually read this. **

**Anywho, I'm writing this to let you all know that the stories here will be taken down in the next few days and have already been moved to my new account, Evangeline's Angel. **

**To my reviewers, favourite-ers, alerters, and everyone else, please, if you could be so kind as to look up Evangeline's Angel, and re-favourite/alert/etc. I don't require you to re-review, but I would love it if you did. I have also taken up the habbit of replying to all reviews at the moment, if reviewing picks up, I shall sadly have to stop, if it takes up too much time. **

**Thank you for your understanding, Angel.**


End file.
